CHUCK VS THE NEW CREATION
by jbtuna
Summary: What if Chuck made the intersect? After being kicked out in Stanford, Chuck decided to live away from Ellie to find him self again but one night he received a phone call that will change his life.


_Okay my first story. I would be happier to continue it with your reviews. THANKS_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character of Chuck but I wish I own Yvonne and Zach._

_Here is the 1st chapter, ENJOY :D_

_

* * *

_

**SEPTEMBER 5, 2007**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**9: 57 PM**

A dark haired man is pacing in front of a blank computer screen, his palms were moist and his vision passes every second to a green door. He seemed tensed, his trapezius muscles stiffened as he touched the back part of his left shoulder proving that he is worried and anxious about an occasion.

He haven't had seen his sister in three months now or even his little bearded friend. He is a computer hacker, he is considered as a professional since he did after all received a very "top secret" project.

His sweaty skin penetrates his clothing beginning it to become damp. He absolutely smells unfavorable right now but he doesn't care at all.

Any minute, or probably seconds he will be taken away, captured into a dark dungeon with no chance of escaping, he did not and prepare for this situation to happen; also, he did not ask this to happen.

He moved away from his sister, his friends to find something missing in his life. He did hesitate on accepting this project; but his need for financial stability is very high.

His breathing and his heart beat seem to move on a rather fast pace.

He closed his eyes; footsteps approaching. _This is it. Goodbye Ellie, Morgan and Devon. Devon, please take good care of my sister._

5…..

4…..

3…

2…..

1…..

The green door bust open revealing a woman with blond hair and a man who is not as pretty as the her.

"Raise your hands in the air", he followed the command; "put it behind your head".

The woman handcuffed him as her companion search for any hidden weapons in his clothes.

The other armed members, probably their backup team rummaged inside his house. His breathing never stabled.

A dart stung his neck, it was painful, and he hated needles, _God why does it have to be a needle._ His vision blurred. "What are you going to do to….?" He was unable to continue his statement; the drug forced its way through his system, knocking him unconscious.

" Get him inside the van."

"Yes sir." The lower ranked member said.

" Casey I will contact Graham, make sure that the mark is still unconscious."

" Don't worry Walker, I gave him two; the imbecile will have to sleep for a while."

**CIA FACILITY**

**SEPTEMBER 5, 2007**

**2:15 AM**

His eyes slowly opened, the vision is vague. When the blurriness had already faded he scanned the room, it was dark, and mirrors are on the four corners. His neck stings like crazy. He has been out for 4 hours now. He looked down and he noticed that he is only clad with boxers and a white shirt. His feet and hands were tied tightly into a chair. He could see the redness around the area tied with a thick wire, the swelling never stopped.

" I have to get out of here". He mumbled. He moved his wrists forcefully, twisting them, until pain was the only thing felt.

" Arrrgh.." He cried with the pain inflicting his wrists. The dark room was filled suddenly with a striking light but it did not fully occupy it. Voices vibrated inside the room, albeit vague, he was indeed very sure that those voices are from his capturers. He stared directly at the door, both the man and the woman entered going straight to him. He directed his gaze to the woman, blue eyes as perfect as the ocean, she looks beautiful probably, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen; she looks tired, adding more her blood shot eyes, she lacks sleep.

" I see your awake, you had a good nap, sleeping beauty?" The grumpy man said. "Walker, do the honors", he continued.

The woman pushed a cart beside him, on his left side. The cart was filled with a set of syringe with needles of different gauges, a blow torch and a volt meter, attached to it are wires, positive and negative. She aspirated a green fluid using a gauge 13 needle; apparently, the largest. She drew closer to him.

"Whatever you do I will not talk." He said with his lips shaking a little.

" I see, so you like role playing, you wanna be the tough guy huh, moron."

" Let's see who's the tough guy now." The woman said while the needle drew closer to him.

"I think, maybe were a little passed through that torturing thing, I mean you did kidnap me in my house, sedated me with.. needle and… and you tied me in a chair..clad with my underwear..not cool really.. and.."

" Okay, stop talking nonsense, who are you?" the woman said.

_I can't tell them who I am.. they will kill me and will never see Ellie again._

His cinnamon eyes widened in surprise, he licked his lips and gulped. _Okay, that's just great, what will you do now Bartowski, with that big needle surely you will scream like a girl. Wait, I have an idea, Morgan did something when we were in third grade, the dentist was about to give him an anesthesia, he winked at me and he feigned passing out. I guess I could do that. _He thought.

_Here goes nothing…_

He closed his eyes and stumbled in his chair, his back hitting the ground.

_Arghhhh…don't scream, don't scream,…_

" What the hell…" the woman said.

"I'll take care of this geek."

The big muscular guy went to the bathroom and returned with a pail of water. He poured the water, gushing its way to his skin. He screamed suddenly because of the cold water.

" Arghh, so cold… so..so…so..cold."

The man held his shirt almost choking him. "You idiot, you think will fall for that, now start talking or we'll do it the hard way."

The woman pointed the needle to his neck. " Who are you?"

He gulped and his mouth went dry. "Are you gonna talk?" the needle almost touching his skin.

He gulped again before saying "Chuck..Chuck Bartowski.." He is perspiring cold sweat.

" Who do you work for?" the man said.

" No one okay, I am just a hacker paid by someone I do not know and offered me a pretty good amount of money. I accessed your files and hacked it and created an intersect.. now I'm sorry…but please don't kill me."

" A what?"

" An intersect, it's like a computer but only filled with files, any files that can be transferred to a human brain with high recognition level."

" So technically all of our secrets is in the intersect?"

"Yeah.."

"And how are you then connected to Bryce Larkin?". The blond haired woman asked.

" Wait…who?, what?, Bryce Larkin?"

" Yes moron, Bryce Larkin." The not so pretty man said.

" Okay, first of all I haven't heard anything about Bryce for like 5 years so why are you asking me about him."

" Charles…" the woman began to say. "No, please call me Chuck", he answered back.

" Okay Chuck listen to me, Bryce was the one who hired you. Those files you hacked are top secret, the government owns them. Bryce stole them by using your skills. He is one of us, he is a CIA."

"What! Bryce from Connecticut is a SPY!" he was surprised to know that.

"A rogue spy", she corrected. "So, Chuck please tell us truth, where is this intersect?"

" The intersect is inside a cube, someone fetch it yesterday.. I think I have.." He was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door. His eyes blinked to fast and his pupils dilated, it was a new sensation, images flashed like a slide show but with encryption:

_A pie_

_An airplane crash_

_A bee_

_The white house_

_AgentThomas Wilson, CIA. Born in Jacksonville, Florida, Birth date January 15, 1982, 8 years in the CIA a field operative last mission in Frankfurt, Germany as Aaric Nachnamen. _

He closed his eyes after the burst of information.

" Major Casey, Agent Walker briefing in 10." He closed the door and Chuck began to speak, "Agent Thomas Wilson, CIA. He was born in Jacksonville, Florida and his birth date is January 15, 1982. 8 years in the CIA as a field operative and his last mission is in Frankfurt, Germany as Aaric Nachnamen."

" How did you.." The man said

" He sent me an e-mail.. Bryce sent me an e-mail yesterday…it was the intersect"

" How was it possible to be downloaded in your brain, you were not even affected when you are creating it?" the man asked.

" I was using this special kind of glasses that deflects the reflection of the images, I was surprised that he sent me an e-mail yesterday and I opened it.. there was a question about Zork…"

"About what?"the woman interrupted.

" It was a game that we created in College, anyways, after I answered the questions, I did not know that it contained the intersect..I was not using my glasses and the images were downloaded in my shell.. so basically, I am the intersect."

" What, are you saying that our secrets is in that moron brain of yours?"

" Yep.."

"You created it, do you think you can remove it?"

" I was working on it but the hard drive was destroyed when I was attacked by somebody yesterday… I kinda need more time to remove it in my brain..and I am still not sure about my theory so I think I am going to be the intersect for a while."

* * *

_AN: Next chapter will be Chuck's POV and how he made the intersect_

AGAIN A REMINDER, I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORIES IF YOU REVIEW IT... THANKS :) 


End file.
